


Paris in Love

by MusicisMight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicisMight/pseuds/MusicisMight
Summary: DoTae in Paris.





	Paris in Love

**Author's Note:**

> After some persuasion I've finally decided to start posting on here. This is a short thing I wrote up after hearing about Doyoung and Taeyong walking around Paris together. I hope you enjoy!

It had been hours. It was hot, Doyoung was tired, and Taeyong had been complaining for the last hour that his feet hurt. And yet- in this moment- Doyoung didn’t want to be anywhere else but here. In the streets of Paris with Taeyong’s arm against his, and their fingers tightly entwined. 

When Taeyong pulls them to a stop because he wants to film a freestyle, Doyoung obliges. And he watches as Taeyong dances, enthralled, and unsure whether Taeyong moved his limbs or if the music did; the music seemed to flow through him effortlessly and Taeyong let it. Doyoung wonders if anything will ever be as beautiful in his eyes as Taeyong dancing. 

They stop to take pictures. Some together, some apart, some simply to remember the city. The architecture is incredible, the art is pretty, but the way Taeyong’s eyes light up when he shows Doyoung a painting he likes or a building he thinks is cool...that is absolutely breathtaking. 

Paris, Doyoung thinks, is a beautiful city. But it is nothing compared to Taeyong. 

They end their night at the Eiffel Tower. The weight in Doyoung’s pocket has grown heavy and he figures it’s now or never. Taeyong is snapping a picture of the landmark, and when he turns back to face Doyoung his smile is blinding. Doyoung steps closer, the box burning in his hand, and Taeyong eyes him curiously. 

Doyoung opens the box, to reveal a single silver band. “Happy Birthday Taeyong. I know it's late, but-”

Taeyong eyes the ring, knowing what it implies. Knowing what Doyoung wants, what he wants. What they may not ever have. “Doyoung. I-“

“It can’t happen now. I know that. But one day, when it can, even if we’re old and grey, I will marry you Taeyong. There’s nothing in this world that I’m more sure of. I love you.”

There’s tears in his eyes, and in Taeyong’s. “Do you promise?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Well then the answer is yes. Doyoung. It’s always been yes.”

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Their lips meet in a promise, under the shadow of the lights of the city of love. And oh, how in love they are.


End file.
